This invention relates to a multipoint connector comprising a housing with first and second plastic half-shells between which a contact element support made of an insulating material is held, the support comprising chambers into which contact elements connected to the conductors of a multi-core cable are inserted, with the chambers arranged staggeredly in two rows.
Multipoint connectors of this general form are known in the prior art. The contact element support in such known multipoint connectors consists of an integral unit being an additional element housed by the two half-shells, which half-shells may be connected by a hinge.
In such known multipoint connectors the contact elements formed by contact blades must be plugged in their longitudinal direction into the chambers of the contact element support, which involves a complicated and difficult procedure. There has thus been a need for a simplified and improved construction of such connectors which enables easy and reliable placement of the contact elements.